Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas treatment apparatus, a ship and an exhaust gas treatment method for removing toxic substances (mainly sulfur oxide (SOx)).
Background Art
As a removal apparatus for removing such toxic substances as SOx, nitrogen oxide (NOx) and particulate matter (PM) in exhaust gas, an exhaust gas treatment apparatus using a cyclone scrubber is known (e.g. see Patent Document 1). An exhaust gas desulfurization apparatus according to Patent Document 1 absorbs or collects dust by allowing gas, which circles and rises from the bottom of a cylindrical tower, to contact liquid that is sprayed in a radius direction of the tower through spray nozzles disposed with appropriate intervals on a spray pipe, which is installed vertically on the center axis of the tower.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3073972